


Sucking The Sugar Out

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Candy, Evil Plans, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sexual Frustration, lots and lots of candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a 5+1 fic about Stiles oral fixation and candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jawbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> Laughatthegirl: Gasp! It's a five plus one fic, my first one....i need a life. -.-

The kid was a little shit. There was no other way to describe the brat. Well, other than intelligent,interesting , a challenge and gorgeous. But mostly the first thing.

 

Stiles was sat on Derek's counter reading a book about 'fairies' whilst he sucked on a jaw breaker. Innocently. How did one suck on a jaw breaker innocently at seventeen? It was blasphemy that he didn’t notice. How it looked like he had a cock in his mouth. How it fit in his mouth almost perfectly. Or how it was affecting Peter.

 

Mostly it was just pissing him off and the rest was arousal. He didn’t understand how the kid didn’t notice his oral fixation,how? Stiles always had something in his mouth,whether it be a pen,a something sweet or his own finger,Peter was surprised he hadn’t ever had a cock in it. Peter smirked as a plan surfaced in his brain. Test Stiles. Test whether he really does have an oral fixation.

 

“Stiles?” Peter chirped from his seat on the sofa. Derek was upstairs, training Isaac ( _Sure_ he was.) Scott and Allison were on a date, and Cora,Boyd and Erica were for some playing twister on the floor.

 

Stiles looked up, slurping hard on the jaw breaker. "Yeah?" his voice was muffled around the hard ball of candy.

 

Stupid brat. Peter mumbled to himself as his cock twitched at the thought of Stiles' mouth full with something of his. “ What's with the candy?” He looked over his laptop with a coy smile.

 

"Wuh?" Stiles blinked before understanding dawned. "Oh, um," he slurped on the ball hard before answering, "Dad got a fuckton of candy as a thank you for helping out at career day at the elementary school. And as he's not really supposed to have any, I've got the majority of it." A blissful grin stretched over his face. "Dude, I should be supplied for _weeks_."

 

Peter was really questioning if this was his life or not ,but at least he could test his theory. The slurping however could possibly kill him. He wondering if he should steal the stash just so his pants wouldn’t be too tight. Unintentionally that is.

 

“Will you be sharing any?” Peter arched an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Stiles grinned, his mouth spit-slick and shiny. "Fuck no," he laughed, "are you kidding? I never get to have candy anymore. And I have such a fucking sweet tooth, you've no idea!"

 

“And why is that? That you don’t get candy anymore?” Peter grumbled at the kid saying he had 'no idea' because honestly he did, look under his laptop. “Are you sure you don't want to share, some of us also don’t get candy? Apparently, I might get hyper and kill someone.” Peter glanced a look towards the stairs.

 

"You know, people don't actually get hyper off of sugar," Stiles retorted, "it's mostly psychological. And I told you, I don't get candy because my dad can't have any. I don't want to have some when he can't. So I indulge when I can, and you're a grown ass adult," Stiles snorted, "buy your own."

 

Peter grunted at the boy, before he folded his arms and averted his eyes to his laptop. What they didn’t notice was the three teens playing twister were watching them. “How very kind of you to not have candy because of your father.” Peter wished the boy would indulge him. Or engulf him ,either would work.

 

Stiles made an incredulous face. "Dude, are you sulking?"

 

“I'm a 'grown ass man' , so no I’m not sulking.” Peter growled playfully.

 

"Anh, are you that desperate for something sweet?" Stiles teased with a laugh, hopping off of the counter, he walked over to his backpack and pulled out a bag of jaw breakers. "What colour, loser?" He teased.

 

“I'm desperate for you.” Peter grumbled under his breath,ignoring Erica's giggle and Cora gasp then growl. “What is your favourite? I'll have that one.”

 

Stiles grinned. "I like the red ones. They taste like cherries but the centre is blue and are really sour." Extracting a red one, he tossed it to the wolf.

 

“Stiles, I really don't think you should be humouring him.” Cora warned, forfeiting her game of twister as she stood up and put her self between them. He had practically just described Peter in jawbreaker form.

 

“Thank you ,Stiles, And don’t worry Cora,it's _just_ candy.” Peter chuckled as he opened the wrapper and began licking it suggestively. Cora snarled and shivered in disgust before she stamped up the stairs.

 

"Dude, what's her problem?" Stiles snorted. "It's just candy."

 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles snatched his book off of the counter and dropped down onto the seat by Peter, curling his feet underneath his body with the bag of jaw breakers sitting innocently between them.

 

“You could be a Hale with that eye roll.” Peter smirked before he popped the jawbreaker into his mouth not losing eye contact with the boy. “I think its her second time of the month.”He mumbled around the sweet,with nearly proper speech. But snickered at the growl that came from Erica, before Boyd simmered her down.

 

Stiles made a face. "Shut up, Creeper, you heal; I don't." Shaking his head, the boy reached into the bag and pulled out another jaw breaker. He licked at it before molding his mouth over the side and sucking on it harshly, his eyes on his book.

 

Peter dug his claws into his leg at the sight, and didn’t notice that his other hand had snapped his laptop screen in half. Fuck. How fast did Stiles finish the first one? Peter cleared his throat ,the jawbreaker left on the table next to him, before he collected his laptop up, and placed it where Stiles was sat before. He grabbed a book and sat back in his seat, trying to cover the blood that had seeped through his jeans before it had healed up. “I needed a new one anyway, that one had been living under barely stairs for the past 6 years.”

 

Stiles side-eyed him. "Dude. You good?"

 

“Flashback?” Peter mumbled,unable to really think up an excuse for his extreme (sexual) frustration. He kept his eyes on his book.

 

"Oh," Stiles muttered, he popped the jaw breaker into his mouth and gripped Peter's thigh, squeezing once for solidarity before retreating back to his corner. "If you need anything, just let me know," Stiles said quietly.

 

How sweet, if Peter had morals he would feel bad about lying to the kid but honestly it was nice to know someone cared even on false pretences.

 

“Thank you , little one.” He smiled before he began sucking on his own jawbreaker again, to stop the urges to claim the boy's mouth.

 


	2. Sour Keys

The Princess Bride had been Erica's pick, with Stiles backing her up rather vehemently. It had been amusing to watch the two work once they had made up their minds, swaying one person after the other (despite them having watched the movie about a thousand times beforehand). In the end, the two ended up watching the movie they had wanted. The significant different is that, this time, instead of popcorn they were watching the movie with Sour Keys.

 

Stiles had begun a torturous rhythm. He brought the length of the sour key into his mouth, sucking on it to get all of the sour-sugar off before nibbling the end off and then popping the rest of the key into his mouth. His mouth was swollen and wet, whilst his tongue was a multicoloured mess.

 

Peter wasn’t certain before, it was just a speculation. But now, he would bet his life on it that the boy had an oral fixation. The way he swirled his tongue around the key to get the sugar off, or how he sucked his fingers clean. It was obvious. And it was killing Peter.

 

Stiles hummed around the treat and pulled another key out, licking up the length of the key before popping it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue, he pressed the key against his cheek, his eyes fixated on the screen as his thumbs drummed out a quiet rhythm on his knee.

 

Peter couldn’t concentrate on the film at all,other than not being interested in it, Stiles and his mouth were the biggest distraction in the history of the planet. Stiles was sitting on the farthest part of the couch with the armchair that Peter was in ,right next to him.Yet it was bugging Peter just how used Stiles' lips and tongue looked so when he brought the next key to his mouth Peter snatched both the one in his hand and the bag of keys before he grumble and left the front room, darting up to Stiles' room.

 

"Dude!" Stiles complained, leaping to his feet and darting after Peter. He practically stumbled into his own bedroom, glaring at Peter hotly. "The hell! I know I said you could have some, but you can't just steal the entire bag!"

 

“Do you really need them?” Peter asked with a huff as he shoved the bag down his v-neck, his first choice was his trousers where he knew the boy wouldn’t touch but he actually wanted to eat them so,no.

 

"Yes!" Stiles wailed. Throwing himself forward, Stiles wrapped one arm around Peter's neck and the other went up and under the man's shirt. His fingers locked around the candy bag and he grinned.

 

Peter smirked back at the boy and trapped him between the wall and his body. “I really don’t think you do. And if you wanted your hands under my shirt you should of just said. ” Peter tutted as he pulled the bag from the boy's hands with his werewolf strength then put them into his trousers without a second thought. “Do you not have _any_ sweets that are none suckable?”

 

Stiles felt his heart begin to pound as liquid heat coursed through his body. "If I just randomly put my hands up your shirt, I'm liable to get them ripped off," he snarked, trying to cover up the blush on his face. "And yes, I do. But those aren't coming out until later. And if you don't give me my sour keys back I'm only going to get worse, as I _will_ ask Derek to buy me more sour keys or else. Now give them back!"

 

“You are acting like a child, Stiles. Learn to share. You have more where that came from, hell I’ll even buy you more sour keys if you just chose a different candy tonight. If you want them back ,you shall have to get them back.” Peter chirped with a shit-eating grin. He knew he was being a hypocrite but he couldn’t care less. “And I promise if you want to put your hands up my shirt you are welcome too. Any time.”

 

Stiles' jaw dropped which he then snapped shut with a click. Glaring at Peter he turned to stomp downstairs. Changing his mind at the last second, he threw himself forward -onto Peter- and didn't allow him to think too much on it as he stuffed his hand down the wolf's pants. Latching onto the sour keys, he pulled them out and darted out the door, cackling like mad.

 

Sprinting into the den, Stiles immediately jumped next to Erica, snickering like mad. Ignoring the looks he was getting, Stiles made sure to push the bag of sour keys in between the slots of the couch and popped one of the keys into his mouth. A thought came to him then, why was Peter so insistent that he not have his sour keys? Or -rather- that he not have candy that he had to suck on? Frowning, Stiles gave an extra hard suck to the key as he decided to keep it in his mind as something to ponder.

 

Peter sighed heavily before he lay on Stiles bed for the rest of the movie. Screw the little brat, or rather he wanted to. He knew the boy had guts but he didn’t think he would put his hand down his pants. Before Peter knew it, he had fallen asleep on the boy's bed,inhaling his scent...and drool.  


	3. Lollipops

 

Peter contemplated whether the boy had a death wish or not...or whether he did. Because who sucks on a lollipop during a training session? Apparently this kid.

 

Would it be wrong for Peter to go an kill the elementary school teacher for giving the Sheriff so many suckable sweets?

 

Peter was leant against the broken bannister of his burnt out house searching things on his new laptop whilst the rest of the pack tried to fight Derek. Allison and the humans however were training with Deaton and Chris. Peter didn’t have to do training because he was stronger than the rest of the betas, until they could pin Derek,they couldn’t fight against Peter.

 

“Stiles, is it really best to have that in your mouth when dealing with training?” Peter snorted.

 

Stiles shrugged as he nocked an arrow and drew the bow back, the cock feather tickling his lips. Lips that were stretched around a multicoloured lollipop. Releasing, the arrow flew true and hit just off to the left of the target. Stiles may not have had Allison's skill with the bow, but he wasn't exactly new to using a weapon.

 

"I don't need to use my mouth when I'm firing an arrow, now do I?" He sassed.

 

“Fine, see if I care if you trip and choke. ” Peter shrugged. “I'm sure Chris would be telling you to get rid of it,if it wasn’t the fuel for his spank bank for the next month.” He chuckled as he hid behind his laptop,badly.

 

Allison made a look of disgust as Chris shot him an angry scowl, the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks. Stiles blinked at Peter lazily. "Would you like one? It might stop you from bitching."

 

“One what? A lollipop? Or to be apart of Chris' spank bank?” Peter snarked, a little pissed that he hadn’t phased the boy but entirely pleased that Chris had yet to say 'no'. An pain grunt caught Peter's ears, and when he turned to look Erica had fallen over.

 

“Erica, why aren’t you paying attention?” Derek grumbled.

 

“I'm sorry but this is my entertainment for the next year. Carry on without me.” She giggled still on the leave covered ground.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and twirled an arrow between his fingers. Nocking it easily, he pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly. It landed just off-centre in the bullseye. Stiles smirked and glanced over at Chris.

 

"Good?" The hunter nodded.

 

"Not bad," he said with a rare smile.

 

Stiles grinned and ran his hand down the length of the lollipop stick, his fingers stroking in thought before twirling the stick, letting the sweet knock against his teeth.

 

“Fuelling!” Peter yelled from his spot,hiding behind his laptop to hid his blush.

 

Stiles choked, giving Peter an incredulous look. "The hell?"

Chris snorted and dropped his hand onto Stiles' shoulder, turning him away from the wolf. "Ignore him," he told the boy, "he's just being dramatic."

 

Stiles smiled up at him. "Yeah, sure."

 

“One, I told you that you would choke.” Peter growled as he began taking steps towards the boy. “Two, someone has to add a dramatic flare to this dull ass pack. Three,I am very hard to ignore.” Peter purred nearing the end before he snatched the lollipop from the boy's mouth and popped it into his own,rolling it around on his tongue as he walked back to his spot,glaring at Chris. Maybe if he stole the kid's candy enough,he wouldn’t eat it near him.

 

Stiles squawked indignantly and glared at him, his swollen mouth looking positively pouty. "Goddamn it!" He complained, "stop stealing my candy, you fucking child!" Stomping over to his bag, he pulled out another lollipop and unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth, shooting Peter a glare.

 

“You have had enough candy to last a lifetime,these past few days!And sharing is caring.” Peter yelled back. “You are the one who is acting like a child.” What a great comeback Peter...

 

He threw his arms up in exasperation before he moved into the burnt out shell of a house with his laptop ,slamming the door behind him, as he took a seat on the crumbling stairs.

 

Fuck. The boy would getting to him to much. And it was just his mouth!


	4. Reese's Cups

Stiles had shoved the Reese's Cup into his mouth, his teeth gripping onto half of it as he typed away on his screen. His eyes darted back and forth as his tongue swiped away melting chocolate every other pass. Biting through the peanut butter and chocolate, Stiles pulled the other half away as he bent in close to his screen.

 

"So.... are Sirens and Inucbi/Succubi somehow related?" Stiles asked, looking over to Peter. "I mean... because they both lure people in or whatever?"

 

“I haven’t had a conversation with them Stiles, I don’t know.” Peter sniped from his spot on Stiles' window sill,where he was also on his laptop. His eyes darting up to watch the boy eat his favourite candy in the world.

 

Stiles popped the other half into his mouth and groaned before leaping to his feet and beginning to pace.

 

"Peter, if they're related then we could possibly reconcile the reports of singing and a beautiful visage," Stiles reminded him, around his mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter. "But Sirens don't come on land, and we aren't near the sea, so I don't understand how they could be connected! The only answer are incubi and succubi! But those aren't said to sing!"Letting out a noise of frustration, the teen threw himself down next to the wolf. His back thudding against the window with a solid thunk.   
  
Peter arched an eyebrow at the boy's choice of seat. Before he placed his laptop on Stiles' lap standing up to grab the candy of gods. He plucked two out of the packet,one for himself and another for himself. Not. He walked up to the boy,shoving his laptop in his old seat whilst he knelt in front of Stiles, slipping the candy between the boy's lips to shut him up. Letting his fingers linger on his plump mouth.

 

“Stop worrying, you'll figure it out. You always do.”

 

Stiles' teeth gripped the chocolate instinctually, though his pupils dilated with arousal at the suggestive position. One hand flew up to pull the chocolate out of his mouth. "W-well, I might figure it out eventually," he tried to ignore how his voice broke slightly, "but I need to figure it out _before_ someone ends up dead."

 

“What's a little death?” Peter chuckled.”I'm joking.” He deadpanned. “Stiles, you are smarter than everyone in this town put together so please stop worrying you will figure it out.” Peter used the boy's thigh to help him stand up, but he didn’t take it away straight away before he sat back in his spot, his laptop back on his knee. Finally a sweet that doesn’t frustrate him so, yet he did desperately want to taste the boy's lips when he had eaten Reese's but alas he can't. Or could he? Just a little taste. No.

 

Stiles swallowed thickly, Peter's hand feeling like a brand against his thigh. Popping the Reese's back into his mouth, he sucked at the chocolate before eyeing the werewolf curiously. "You're not stealing my candy anymore."

 

Peter smiled a toothy grin before he chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. “ So , are you ready to get back to research?”

 

Stiles spluttered. "Dude! Don't change the subject!"

 

“What subject? Me stealing your goodies?” Peter smirked.

 

The teen flushed. "Dude. And yes."

 

“Why does a blush look so ravishing on you?” Peter questioned as he cupped the boy's cheek. “I'm sorry, I’ll stop stealing from you, though it is so fun.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the boy.

 

Stiles blushed harder, his eyes dropping bashfully. This didn't help him, unfortunately, as his eyes immediately fell to Peter's mouth. His heart jumped in his chest. "If you say so," he murmured.

 

“Do you disagree,with either accounts?” Peter asked with a tilt of his head. “Because surely you must find it fun too.” Peter's hand was now on Stiles' neck,caressing, gently with the barest of touches. Like he might break or taint him.

 

"I'm just trying to figure out why you keep taking them," Stiles replied, leaning towards the wolf. "You don't eat them... you just take them. Like a playground bully," the teen teased.

 

“Maybe I overestimated your intelligence.” Peter arched his eyebrows.

 

"I could have told you that," Stiles said, smiling self-deprecatingly as he pulled back from the werewolf. Standing, the teen made his way over to the Reese's Cups and tossed them over to Peter. "Have them," he sighed, "I'm not much in the mood for chocolate right now."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and threw the chocolate on the floor, before he pushed the boy to the nearest seat which so happened to be his bed. He pinned him to the spot, with his hands on the boy's knees as he knelt again making sure to have eye contact.

 

“I don’t want your candy , Stiles, especially if you are going to give it to me without a challenge. And don’t make me punch you, because I will. You are smart, fucking intelligent as shit but you can't read people that well, which is understandable , you are just a kid. Or maybe it because you are trying to read a sociopath. Stop. Putting. Yourself. Down.”

 

Stiles blinked in surprise, rocking back on his heels. "You're not a sociopath," Stiles scoffed, purposely ignoring Peter's other statements, "sociopaths can't connect to people like others. You can, you just choose not to."

 

Peter scoffed. “I'm not sure that's any better.” He stood up and moved out of the boy's space.

 

"I wouldn't change you," Stiles muttered. "You're a perfect combination of smart ass, genius, and pain in the ass." Shaking his head, Stiles stared at the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups sitting on the window sill, unsure of what else to do or say.

 

“Why thank you!” He faked an over-dramatic acceptance of the compliment but that didn’t hide his genuine smile and that he was blinking more than usual. Peter followed the boy's eye line and picked up the chocolates to give back to him.

 

Stiles snorted and grabbed a Reese's. Staring at it contemplatively for a minute, he smirked and pulled off the wrapping before shoving it into Peter's mouth. He cackled at the look on the werewolf's face.

 

Peter nearly choked until he swallowed it whole and tackled the boy onto his bed. “That's not very kind, I was nice to you.” He said as he perched over Stiles.

 

Stiles laughed, his stomach aching even as he hit the bed. "Well yeah, but you did it to me, sooo...." he smirked up at him.

 

“I didn’t _shove_ it into your mouth, are you hinting towards something?” Peter snarked as he moved lower down the boy's body slowly.

 

Stiles' breath hitched as the gravity of their positions set in. "Uhm...."

 

“Stiles,how is research going?” Another voice asked as his window opened. Peter immediately jumped back and fell into the boy's oak desk with a hiss leaving Stiles lay on the bed ,legs wide open.

 

Stiles scrambled into a sitting position, his face flaming red. "I'm researching different ways to make a person's heart stop," he snarked, "thank you for adding number forty-two to the list, dick."

 

Derek smirked but glared at his Uncle. “Did he do anything to you?” Peter scoffed at the accusation.

 

"Peter is the last person who would hurt me," Stiles spat, clambering off of his bed. "I don't know anything yet, alright? I'm probably going to have to go bother the Argents to use their library as I can't find out if incubi or succubi are related to sirens, alright?"

 

“Fine,come on already , we have to figure this out.” Derek scowled as he rolled his eyes, leading the boy down the stairs leaving Peter sat in Stiles' room alone. Confused.

 

Did he really think that? Peter made himself a nest on Stiles' bed whilst he contemplated the boy's words,inhaling his scent to stay calm.

 


	5. Twizzlers

The kid was doing his nut in, this time with twizzlers. Red vine length sweets that the boy kept sucking on and nibbling,not chewing or swallowing. On purpose, he was sure.

 

Stupid frustrating oral fixation, he literally just wanted to fuck the boy's mouth now. No second thought just to grab his neck, and shove his mouth straight down on to him. If Stiles didn’t know what he was doing to the wolf by now, Peter deserved a blow job,for not jumping him yet. Every other wolf knew what was happening and both Cora and Derek were trying to stop him from getting under Stiles' skin.

 

But Peter was certain that ,that was too late.

 

Stiles nibbled on the tip of the twizzlers, sucking it into his mouth and leaving a gratuitous amount hanging from his mouth. Erica was snickering next to him, her eyes flicking back between Stiles and Peter as Derek glared at the wolf from across the room.

 

“I really feel like I’m enemy number one in this room and all I’m doing is sitting here, that doesn’t seem fair.” Peter snickered as his eyes followed the boy's mouth.

 

"There's a reason for that," Derek growled, scowling at him.

 

"Yeah, his name is Stiles," Erica cackled.

 

Stiles frowned as he looked up. "What am I doing?" He protested, his eyes darting to Peter.

 

“Nothing , _love_ ,just sit there looking pretty.” Peter smirked as Derek growled deeper.

 

"Peter...." his nephew warned.

 

"Dude, chill, it's just Peter being Peter," Stiles snorted, turning curious eyes on the wolf in question.

 

A flash of something wicked danced through his eyes before he turned back to the TV. One elegant hand came up to stroke down the red length of candy, pulling it out to nip the tip of the twizzler off before slipping it back into his mouth and sucking on it hard.

 

“This is not just Peter begin Peter.” Derek snarled,fists clenching.

 

“ _Please_ , Derek, you are being melodramatic.” Peter chuckled as his claws dug into the sofa in frustration at the boy's mouth.

 

“Stiles, do you not notice what he is doing?” Derek pleaded ,standing up to exclaim his point.

 

"Uhhhh.... no?" Stiles frowned, his body tensing.

 

"Oh my god, Stiles," Erica guffawed.

 

"What?"

 

Erica shook her head, giggling manically.

 

“Lord have mercy!” Derek through his hands in the air and exited the lounge to go to his room, slamming his door in anger behind him.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes dramatically and gave Erica a knowing look with an arch eyebrow.

 

Erica grinned broadly and stole a twizzler from Stiles. "You're such a fucking distraction, Batman," she giggled before skipping over to Peter and waving her stolen twizzler at him threateningly. "Be sweet to him, or I'll actually let Derek cut your balls off." Without another word, she cackled and dashed after Derek.

 

Stiles gave a bemused grin as he sucked the twizzler deeper into his mouth. "Do you ever feel ridiculously confused?"

 

“Hmm, once.” He smiled referring to the other night when he had fell asleep on Stiles' bed for the second time.

 

"Just the once?" Stiles laughed, pulling the twizzler out, he swirled his tongue around it before biting off another bit of it.

 

“I'm a very smart man , Stiles. I don't get confused.” He chuckled before he moved closer into the boy's space when he wrapped his mouth around the opposite end of the twizzler,sucking before he move further down until there was a tiny gap between there lips. He bit what was in his mouth off and swallowed but didn’t move away,just smiled.

 

Stiles' mouth fell open slightly, his eyes going wide. "Then what was it that confused you?" He asked, his voice slightly strained even as he reached for another twizzler and licked the end of it.

 

“How you thought that I would be the last person to hurt you...” Peter spoke softly before he gripped the twizzler between his fingers and pulled it into his mouth. Once again stealing the boy's candy.

 

"Only telling the truth," Stiles whispered, he picked up the other end of the twizzler with his teeth and sucked on it. "You're a little slow on the uptake, it seems," he smirked slightly before sliding a piece of the twizzler impossibly deep into his mouth. Stiles paused, waiting, watching Peter carefully.

 

Peter twisted his head confused, the boy seemed to do that easily. He blinked thinking but this time he closed the gap, enjoying the feeling of his plump lips ,finally!He wanted to deepen the kiss but he had to give the boy a choice plus the twizzler would defiantly make someone choke,before he bit off his end and swallowed like a moment ago.

 

Stiles felt heat thunder through his body at the contact, his heart pounding. Swallowing the twizzler as fast as he could without choking. That done, he flew forward, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck as he tugged the wolf into a kiss.

 

Peter's laugh vibrated through them both as he darted his tongue inside his mouth and pulled him on top of him to straddle his hips,accidentally bucking up against him.

 

Stiles couldn't help but grin into Peter's mouth, ducking in to kiss him again. He groaned slightly when Peter bucked and ground down against the wolf.

 

“Please ,tell me you do what you were doing all along?” Peter pleaded against the boy's lips. “Otherwise I’m worried your going to accidentally lead someone else on.” He nipped on his lower lip to stop his groan in return.

 

"At first it was just an accident," Stiles told him breathlessly, "but your reaction was kinda... hard to miss," the teen huffed on a laugh as he pressed against Peter again. "So... maybe I exaggerated things a little."

 

“Good.” Peter grumbled. “ I’m glad.” The older man's hands travelled down the boy's back slowly before he got to his ass,gripping tightly and pulling him hard against him, their hardening cocks trapped between them and much fabric.

 

Stiles gasped, his eyes rolling as he moaned, his hands reflexively tugging on Peter's hair. His mouth dropped open as his tongue darted out, turning his lips red and shiny.

 

“Fuck,fuck,fuuck” Peter moaned breathing heavy as he pulled the boy against his lips again.

 

Stiles keened, nipping at Peter's bottom lip. His hips jerked reflexively as the teen tried to mold his body around Peter's.

 

The door to the loft slammed open and an angry scream cut through the two.

 

"For fuck's sake, Peter!" Cora fumed.

 

“Woops.” Peter groaned with a laugh,his hand's still on Stiles' ass. He nuzzled into the boy's neck ,his chuckles vibrating through him.

 

Stiles' face flamed and he pushed Peter away lightly. "Uh, hi, Cora," he grinned sheepishly.

 

"What is wrong with you, Stilinski!" Cora snapped. "What the hell!"

 

“Don't be like your brother ,little wolf, who can resist this charm?” Peter demanded sarcastically with a smile from ear to ear,his hands lingering on the boy's thighs.

 

"You're gross," Cora scowled. "He's my age!"

 

"Hey! I'm not exactly an uninformed participant in this!" Stiles defended. "Leave off!"

 

"It's sick," she told him flatly.

 

Peter growled angrily,warning her, his nostrils flaring as his teeth enlarged and he dug his claws into his newly clenched fist.

 

Cora shrunk back slightly, but stood her ground defiantly, glaring at her uncle. Stiles scowled and clambered off of Peter, stomping over to her, Stiles cocked an unamused brow at her.

 

"There seems to be an extra sparkle to your bitchiness today, Cora," he drawled. "Why don't you go crawl into a hole somewhere and die? That'd be great, thanks."

 

“No,Stiles.” Peter warned as he stood up and interlocked their fingers. “Cora, neither you nor Derek get a say in my decisions as you don't accept me as family, I don't accept your 'opinions'. Stiles had full say in whether this happens or not , and will be able to back out whenever, this is between me and him.”

 

"Family doesn't allow family to make mistakes," Cora muttered defiantly.

 

"Thanks," Stiles muttered, even as he squeezed Peter's hand.

 

"It's a bad idea, Stiles," Cora snapped.

 

"Yeah, good thing you have no say in it," he retorted strongly. "Leave me and my boyfriend alone, alright?"

 

Boyfriend? Peter blinked widely in shock before he smiled at the boy.

 

“Shall we leave ,love?”

 

Peter announced before he dragged the boy gently behind him as he left the apartment.

 

"Yeah," Stiles couldn't help but grin as he was pulled away. "Let's."


	6. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughatthegirl: We should really stop writing so much porn Hael....

Stiles drummed on his steering wheel in thought, Peter beside him in his jeep as they pulled away from the loft. His backpack was stuffed into the back and his heart was pounding with nerves.

 

"So, ah, where are we going?" Stiles asked, unsure of what to say to the wolf. Especially after he had called him his boyfriend. Stiles cringed faintly and turned his eyes forward; fuck, why did he say that?

 

“We don’t have to do this ,little one. Your heart is about to pound out of your chest.” Peter tilted his head ,waiting placing a hand gently on his thigh.

 

"I'm sorry," Stiles blurted, looking over at him anxiously before turning back to the road. "For calling you my boyfriend to Cora. I didn't-- I mean, we haven't spoken about it and whatever so I don't want to -like- make assumptions..."

 

“Drive to my apartment. Love, I’m whatever you want me to be. One time sex, fine by me. Casual sex, also good, Dating,will be hard for me but for you I’d like to try,if that is what you want. Stop worrying.” He smirked as he hiked his hand up to the boy's inner thigh.

 

Stiles' breath hitched at the feeling, he scrambled to put his brain back online. "So," he coughed, "if I wanted to call you my boyfriend...? That'd be okay?"

 

“You could call me Bobo the bear and I wouldn’t care, just don’t call me Pete or Daddy,otherwise I will probably rip an organ out of you. Yes, boyfriend is fine.” He smiled evilly as he rubbed on the boy's crotch through his jeans.

 

The teen choked, his hips bucking as he fought to keep his eyes on the road. "Fuck, P-Peter, stop it," he gasped, his knuckles white from their grip on the wheel.

 

“But it's so fun.” The older man chuckled but pulled his hands back into his own lap,not wanting to cause on injury to the boy.

 

"I bet," Stiles groaned, shaking his head to clear it.

 

Turning his blinker on, Stiles pulled up to Peter's apartment building and parked. Hopping out of the jeep, his bag over his shoulder, he waited on Peter.

 

He couldn’t help it, he loved seeing the boy blush, so he picked him up bridal style and carried him to his apartment not putting him down until he dropped him on the sofa with a lopsided grin.

 

Despite the modicum of embarrassment, Stiles couldn't help but giggle and wrap his arms around Peter's neck. Landing on the couch with a small rush, Stiles grinned back up at him.

 

"You should smile more," the teen hummed. "It suits you."

 

“Yet I look better with a shady demeanour. Don't I? ” Peter joked. “Not a lot to smile about,little one.” he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. His smile said happy but his eyes screamed sad. He thread his fingers through the boy's hair,before kissing him again more passionate this time.

 

"Mph, stop distracting me," Stiles laughed, pulling away slightly, his hands gently stroking down Peter's arms and back up across the nape of his neck. "That sounds like a challenge," he told him, a glimmer of truth in his teasing. "You deserve to smile more."

 

“Once again I repeat, yet it is sooo fun.” Peter snickered. “shall we take this to the bed room? Or is that moving to fast for you?” He leant into the boy's touch.

 

Stiles coaxed the wolf down for another sweet, lingering kiss. "Take me to bed or lose me forever, dork," the teen laughed lightly, his arms wrapped around the werewolf's neck.

 

Peter wrapped the boy's legs around his waist whilst he wrapped his arms around his lower back. “Mean.” He trailed kisses down the boy's neck as he walked him to his bedroom,dropping him onto the king sized bed and following after resting between his thighs.

 

"I'd have to be to compete with you," Stiles teased, tilting his head to the side to grant further access. Hitching one leg over Peter's hip, he rolled his hips up in search of friction.

 

“Brat.” Peter growled playfully against his neck and bit down. Before he ground down himself with more precision than the boy.

 

Stiles gave a full body shudder. "You know it," he groaned before pushing at Peter's shoulder. "Fuck, Peter, roll over."

 

Peter arched an eyebrow and looked at the boy like he was crazy. “I'm not a dog , I won't just roll onto my back for you.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fuck, I was going to offer to suck you off, but as I can't from this position..."

 

He never wanted to seem desperate but Stiles had caused him so much pain by his mouth ,he deserved some pleasure from it. He rolled over like he was asked carrying Stiles with him, so the boy was now lay in the position he was a moment ago.

 

Stiles grinned in delight, sitting astride Peter's hips. Dipping down, he kissed Peter deeply as his hands went to his V-neck, tracing his muscles lightly. Turning his head, Stiles nipped at Peter's jaw and left a trail of stinging kisses down the side of the wolf's neck.

 

“Didn't know you were into marking,little one?” Peter gasped,letting the marks stay on his skin. He wanted to touch the boy but he was unsure of where.

 

"Hah, neither did I," Stiles huffed on a laugh. "All I know is that what you did to me felt good, and I've always been a learn-by-example kind of kid."

 

Moving further down the wolf's body, Stiles rucked Peter's shirt up to nip at his abdomen. He trailed his tongue down the groove between Peter's abs. Looking up at Peter, Stiles sucked at the spot just above the button on Peter's jeans.

 

“Interesting,who taught you to suck? Because what you've been doing to those poor sweets is criminal.” He gave the boy a side eye with a smirk which turned into a gasp and a groan before he pulled off his own shirt discarding it on the floor as he wearily stroked his chest, feeling too confined due to how hard he was in his tight jeans.

 

"Well, not all of my oral fixation is for show," Stiles admitted with a shrug as his hands undid and unzipped the wolf's jeans. "I do have one. It's just not as prominent."

 

Dipping his hand into Peter's jeans, his eyes shot wide and flew to meet Peter's. "Commando? Really?"

“Are you really that surprised? Underwear is just uncomfortable,plus easy access.” He shrugged. “You are wearing too many clothes.” He whined like a child.

 

Stiles groaned, and dropped a kiss to the sensitive skin on Peter's hip. " _Fuck_ , that's hot," he groaned before pulling away.

 

Sitting on his knees, Stiles stripped off his plaid over shirt followed by his t-shirt before dropping back down and nuzzling into Peter's abdomen. His hands pulled Peter's jeans open and tugged his cock out into the open.

 

“God. You are gorgeous.” Peter cooed as he tried not to buck up into the boy's hands.

 

"If you say so," Stiles murmured and blushed as he blew cool air across the tip of Peter's cock. Leaning in, the teen dragged his tongue from the base of the wolf's cock right up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before doing it again.

 

“Fucking finally.” Peter said with a mischievous grin, his hands lacing into Stiles' hair,stroking his scalp gently.

 

Stiles tossed him a grin before latching his mouth over the tip of his cock and suckling lightly, his tongue dancing on the sweet spot right under the head.

 

“Can't believe this is your first time.” He released one hand from his hair and attached it to his bed,claws ripping up the sheets.

 

The teen pulled back with a slick noise. "Do you think I have a gag-reflex?" He hummed in thought, stroking Peter's cock slowly. "Want to find out?" Stiles grinned deviously.

 

Peter grunted and dug his fangs into his lip to stop him from coming right then and there, he tried to ignore the copper taste that filled his mouth. Peter's chest was rising and falling at the rate that his heart beat was going, he was wrapped around the boy's little finger.

 

Stiles smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing before dipping in towards Peter's erection. Inhaling deeply, he slowly brought more of the wolf's member into his mouth. Pulling back a few times, Stiles kept going until he had Peter's cock buried balls deep, his throat fluttering around him.

 

“Stiles, stop,please. Oh god.” Peter tried not to buck up but he did. “Fuck,sorry.”

 

He winced and pulled up, looking up at the wolf. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, his voice deliciously wrecked and raspy.

 

“One, I don’t want to come yet and at this rate I will, two , if I wasn’t going to come now, I’m not going to do it whilst I’m jammed down your throat. I'd prefer not to suffocate you.” Peter chuckled as he struggled to breathe at the image in front of him.

 

"You're a werewolf," Stiles couldn't quite pull off the whine with his voice sounding so low. "Don't you have, like, a ridiculous short refractory time?"

 

“Sure, but what are we going to spend that time doing? Cuddling?” He arched both of his eyebrows. “Or I could prepare you...fine little one,carry on with all your might.”

 

Stiles couldn't help the delighted grin that crossed his mouth. Stroking up Peter's member slowly, Stiles wrapped his mouth around the tip before slipping back down, his tongue dancing along the length.

 

Pushing down further, Stiles exhaled and brought Peter further back down his throat, moaning around the cock in his mouth as his own twitched in his jeans.

 

“You learn so quickly.” Peter gasped as he messed with the boy's hair.

 

The teen groaned around his length and swallowed around him before pulling up and taking a breath. Ducking back down, Stiles began a rhythm of bobbing on the length and tonguing at the head, his fingers kneading at Peter's thighs. Every third pass, he'd slide further down and swallow around the werewolf's length.

 

Peter couldn’t even talk any more he was just a groaning and writhing body on the bed, gasping for air as Stiles deep throated him again .With all the pleasure just bundling up and rising, he didn't even have enough time to warn Stiles. He came so hard, seeing a blinding white flash behind his eyelids as he clenched his eyes shut and his claws ripped up his sheet. His fingers pushed down hard on Stiles' shoulders, leaving prints their as he canted his hips, unable to keep them down any longer - losing the little bit of self control he had left. “Fuck, Stiles.”

 

Stiles swallowed what he could, unable to stop the rivulets that dripped from his mouth. Pulling back, Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned smugly.

 

"What you hoped?" He rasped.

 

“I hoped not to come so fast but apparently your mouth is as skill as original guessed.” Peter licked his lips as he made grabbing hands at the boy, wanting him to come back to his level. “Good boy.”

 

"Now who's treating who like a dog," Stiles scoffed, even as he obliged and crawled up Peter's body, ducking into kiss the wolf.

 

“Fuck you.” Peter hummed as he stroked Stiles' lower back,his hands travelling inside his underwear and caressing his ass.

 

"Yes please," Stiles laughed breathlessly, arching his back in an attempt to get Peter's hand where he wanted them. 

 

“Lube, grab the lube. Top one.” He motioned towards the bedside table.

 

Stiles grinned and did as he was bid, his body twisting sinuously as he reached for the bedside table. Grabbing the lube, he handed it to Peter and looked down at him, waiting for direction. 

 

The man poured the lube onto three fingers before he slid them back down the boy's pants and prodded at his entrance with a lubricated finger. Peter pushed in, just a knuckle, lubricated and slick, and Stiles' muscles clenched wildly around it. He didn’t move it until he was sure Stiles was comfortable. 

 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck," Stiles groaned, his head dropping down to the junction of Peter's neck and shoulder. His limbs trembled, threatening to give out.

 

He took that as a sign. He slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two, Stiles keeping his eyes squeezed shut and rutting against the digits inside him. Peter inserted a third finger, causing Stiles to let out a low whimper. His curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. Stiles squirmed and writhed against him, letting out a loud gasp when Peter found his prostate. He rubbed against it lightly with all three fingers and Stiles seemed to go insane at the overwhelming sensation, vigorously moving himself around in tight circles, trying to get Peter’s fingers deeper. 

 

"Peter, will you just _fuck_ me already?" Stiles groaned, bucking harshly. "Goddamn it!"

 

“Demanding, some of us needed time to recover.” Peter grumbled with a smile before he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. “How do you want to be?We can even move rooms if you want.”

 

"Hale, I don't think you quite understand," if Stiles had been a wolf, he'd be growling. "I need you to fuck me. Now. I don't care how or where. Just _do_ it!

 

“Sorry , I won't try and make your first time special.” This time the grumble had no snicker after it. He lifted the boy off of him and stood off the bed to shake off his jeans. He then dragged Stiles by his ankles, over to the edge of the bed where he undid he jeans and removed his trousers and boxers in one swift movement. 

 

Stiles keened. "Fuck Peter, it's with you, it's going to be good either way. I just want you!" The teen writhed and reached out for the wolf, tugging him down in a kiss. "You've already come, ass, I haven't so just please..." Stiles' voice broke over the last word.

 

“Sorry” Peter said with an apologetic smile before he positioned the boy and himself in the missionary position. He kisses Stiles passionately with teeth and tongue as he pushed himself in,slowly, not moving once again till the boy was comfortable.

 

Stiles groaned in relief, and writhed underneath the onslaught. "Peter!" He cried out.

 

Once he starts moving, thrusting slow and shallowly into the younger boy,does he realize the sensation it’s causing him.

 

“Fuck you are so tight.” Peter grunted through gritted teeth.

 

Stiles groaned, tugging Peter down on top of him. "Fuuuuuuuck..."

 

Peter smiled at the boy before he nipped at his neck. He pulls out, only the head remaining in, before he thrusts back in completely, his dick rubbing against Stiles' prostate, making Stiles moan loudly and beg for Peter to do it again. He does, repeatedly, gaining speed and momentum with each thrust. 

 

Stiles cried out until his voice cracked and he could only make low moans. Heat coiled low in his abdomen and his eyes crossed with pleasure before he finally arched his back hard and came. "Peter!" He cried, clawing scratches and red lines down the wolf's back.

 

He sees Stiles' cock, though, lying neglected across Stiles' stomach, bobbing about with each thrust, though now going soft. He decides quickly that if he’s going to help Stiles' lose his virginity, then he’s going to be pleasured on all accounts, and so he removes one hand from Stiles' thighs and wraps it around Stiles' flushed cock. The response is immediate, Stiles' clenching hard around Peter’s cock, both men gasping. Peter’s eyes flutter shut as he works his hand along Stiles'’s shaft, jerking it.   


“You okay?” Peter groaned as he kept thrusting, feeling close.

 

"Fuuuuuuuck," Stiles groaned, his flesh was just barely hinting on over-sensitive. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he panted breathlessly.

 

“Perfect.” Peter purred as he thrusted harder into Stiles, his grip most likely getting too tight letting his hand travel from the base of Stiles' cock before smoothly sliding upward, flicking his wrist and palming the head before making his way back down. It wasn't long after that he released himself inside Stiles, moaning and howling the boy's name as he came.

 

Stiles gasped, the feeling of Peter coming inside him made his eyes roll up, making him shift with a groan.

 

“Best sex you have ever had?” Peter joked as he carried on jerking the boy off, with a tired grin on his face.

 

"Oh y-yeah, you win," Stiles snarked breathlessly, straining into Peter's grip, "out of all the encounters I've had. Which is, you know, one."

 

Peter scoffed at Stiles whilst he pulled out and brought his mouth to his cock, licking the slit before he sucked on the head.

 

Stiles cried out, his eyes rolling up as his second orgasm tore through him. Too aroused and sensitive to hold off.

 

Peter smirked as he swallow all of it before he crawled up to place a lazy kiss on Stiles' forehead and then collapse on to him.

 

"Oof," Stiles laughed in a huff, wrapping his arms around his wolf. "Fuck," he remarked with a grin. "You still alive?"

 

“Not really, I'm a zombie remember, you little freak?” He snickered as he sucked on one of the lovebites he had already put there.

 

"You're one to talk, dick," Stiles snorted, tilting his head to the side as he began to run his hands through Peter's hair. 

 

“Whatever , beautiful. It's not I love you or anything.” He said with confidence to hid the confession, he then nipped at his earlobe. “You like my hair a lot don’t you?”

 

"I do," Stiles hummed, tugging Peter up to press a kiss to his mouth. "And you don't love me?" He pouted. "And here I thought we had a connection! You know, I eat candy and get you sexually frustrated to the point that you snap and steal it. True love, right there."

 

“Little monster.” Peter growled playfully against his mouth, before he kissed him gently. Then he got off the boy as grabbed a wipe from his bedside draws cleaning himself up then throwing them to the younger boy. He lifted up the duvet and climbed back onto the bed, dragging Stiles to lie on top of him after he had finished cleaning himself up. Peter placed a kiss on his cheek then pulled the cover over them both,wrapping his arms tightly around the boy.

 

Stiles made a noise of content as he burrowed into Peter warmly. "You know," he yawned, "I still have another three bags of candy." He glanced up, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Wanna help me finish them?"

 

 


End file.
